User devices, such as cellular telephones, may store information regarding emergency contacts (also referred to as in case of emergency, or “ICE” information). For instance, a user may manually provide an entry into a contacts directory of the user device. Users may commonly designate a name of the entry as “ICE,” and a number associated with the “ICE” entry may be a telephone number associated with the emergency contact. This emergency information may be used when the user is in an emergency situation. For example, emergency personnel, such as paramedics, may use ICE information to call family members of a car crash victim, who has been rendered unconscious and/or unintelligible.